Kala Musim Semi Datang Kembali
by Uki The Great
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki tidak perduli jika dirinya ketinggalan musim semi sekali lagi. Tapi ketika serpihan-serpihan salju itu datang membawa musim semi untuknya, apakah ia akan menolaknya? #summary yang aneh... AU/RnR


**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite

**Rate: T **(bener ga?)

**Pairing: **Ichigo K. x Rukia.K

**Warning:** Romance yang diragukan, yah sepertinya sudah jadi ciri khas Uki sih... Mungkin typho(s), sedikit picisan, OOC possibility, AU

**Kala Musim Semi Datang Kembali**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…

Suara hingar bingar pesta begitu membahana. Semua orang terlarut dalam keceriaan dan gairah bersenang-senang. Kecuali satu orang.

Sambil menyeruput minuman yang nyaris tak bersisa, wanita itu hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sibuk berdansa mengikuti irama yang dimainkan oleh _disk jockey_ dengan lihainya, dari pojok ruangan. Saat semua orang bergembira menikmati pesta, wanita itu hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk sambil menghabiskan bergelas-gelas _cidre_. Menatap dengan pandangan sedikit iri pada kedua calon mempelai yang akan menggelar upacara pernikahan sebulan lagi di Okinawa.

Sang calon mempelai wanita, terutama.

Sahabat baiknya sejak SMU yang cantik dan lemah lembut, tampak begitu bahagia di samping calonnya. Wanita yang duduk di pojok itu menatap iri dan sedikit kasihan padanya. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa sahabat baiknya itu dapat bertahan dengan pria, yang menurutnya sangat brengsek. Tipu daya macam apa yang telah meluluhkan hatinya? Dia menatap tajam pada si calon mempelai pria, dengan pandangan sedikit kesal dan tidak suka.

Sang mantan kekasih.

Pria yang mengkhianati dirinya di tahun kedua universitas. Tapi bukan si pria yang mencampakkannya, namun wanita itu yang memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang telah lama berlangsung tidak sehat. Lima tahun berikutnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu kembali, sampai sahabat baiknya memberitahu bahwa ia akan menikah. Dan wanita itu sangat terkejut. Si brengsek itu kini merajut kisah dengan sahabat baik yang disayanginya. Takdir macam apa ini?

Wanita itu mendesis pelan, kemudian mengabiskan isi gelasnya. Berikut dengan bongkahan-bongkahan es yang belum sempat mencair. Dia mengunyah es-es itu untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal yang sejak tadi membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman berada di sana. Lalu dia memanggil pelayan yang membawa satu nampan makanan ringan untuk mendekat. Mengunyah dan mengunyah. Tampaknya wanita itu memilih untuk menjadi mahluk pemamah biak daripada ikut menikmati dentuman musik seperti sahabat baiknya yang seksi. Suara-suara yang memekakkan telinga ditambah dengan remangnya penerangan tidak menghalangi aksinya untuk menghabiskan makanan.

Sahabat baiknya yang seksi datang mendekat dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, tepat di samping si wanita. Dia mengipas-kipas wajahnya untuk mengurangi panas setelah berdansa. Dan masih sempat memberi kerlingan nakal pada salah satu tamu pria, yang kemungkinan besar adalah teman si calon mempelai pria. Wanita yang asyik mengunyah makanan itu melirik sahabatnya dan menelan makanannya.

"Ran, suamimu bisa marah jika tahu kelakuanmu," komentar wanita itu pada sahabatnya.

"Kita putus hubungan kalau kau memberitahunya, Rukia-chan."

"Hah? Kau yakin bisa putus hubungan denganku?"

"Hoho... Kau menantangku, Nona Kuchiki?"

"Menurut anda, Nyonya Ichimaru?"

"Haaaahhh... Kau ini..."

"Kriuukk... Kriuukk..."

"Dengar ya... Selagi musim semi kita harus bersenang-senang." Sahabatnya menatap wanita itu dengan nada menguliahi.

"Kriuukk... Krrriiuukk... Krriuukk..."

"Hei dengarkan aku bicara! Jangan berdiam diri di sini! Kau bisa melewatkan musim semi tahu! Ayolah turun dan berdansa! Nikmati musiknya! Kau harus bersenang-senang!"

"Ran... Pertama, ini masih musim dingin." Wanita itu mengacungkan tiga jarinya pada sahabatnya.

"Kedua, aku tidak suka jenis musiknya. Membuat telingaku sakit."

"Tapi kan-"

"Ketiga, aku saat ini sedang bersenang-senang dengan makanan! _See?_" Wanita itu menyambar segelas melon soda.

"... Rukia-chan, apa kau masih marah dengan Toshiro?" selidik sahabatnya.

"Ran, jika yang kau maksud adalah masa lalu kami, itu sudah berakhir. Aku tidak punya perasaaan apa-apa lagi."

"Tapi kau tampak sedikit tidak suka."

"Bukan sedikit, tapi SANGAT." Ada penekanan pada nada bicara wanita itu. "... Aku tidak suka melihat Momo disakiti oleh si brengsek itu!"

"Tapi buktinya tidak kan? Momo-chan terlihat bahagia tuh!" Sahabatnya menunjuk sang calon mempelai wanita yang tersipu-sipu, sambil memeluk lengan calonnya.

"Mungkin sekarang tidak, tapi nanti? Siapa yang tahu?" ujar si wanita. Dia kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan membersihkan remah-remah makanan di roknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Secepat ini?"

"Ini sudah mulai larut malam tahu! Aku capek, mau tidur."

"Yah... Aku pulang dengan siapa dong?"

"Telepon suamimu!"

"Ya... Ya... Tahu kok. Sana pulanglah! Awas jangan ikut dengan om-om!" sahabatnya berkata sambil menggerakkan tangan seolah-oleh mengusir wanita itu.

Wanita itu pamit pada sahabat baiknya, sang calon mempelai wanita, dan memberinya ucapan selamat. Sang calon mempelai wanita yang sangat berbahagia itu membalasnya dengan memberi wanita itu pelukan hangat. Lalu dia menyalami kepada si calon mempelai pria, mantannya.

"Kau buat Momo-chan menangis, tamat riwayatmu!" Dia menginjak kakinya sambil berbisik, mengancamnya. Lalu pura-pura merapikan dasi si calon mempelai pria.

Wanita itu meninggalkan _club_ tersebut sambil berusaha memakai syalnya. Udara musim dingin langsung menusuk kulitnya yang tidak terlindungi mantel. Serpihan-serpihan salju turun namun tidak lebat, hanya mengingatkan manusia bahwa musim dingin masih berlangsung.

Tidak perduli dengan dinginnya malam, si wanita berjalan menuju stasiun kereta dengan cepat. Dengan menggunakan karcis abonemennya, dia beruntung tidak melewatkan kereta terakhir. Wanita itu duduk di salah satu gerbong yang lumayan ramai. Karena mengantuk dan lelah, ditambah efek _cidre_ yang diminumnya tadi, wanita tersebut mulai tertidur.

…

"Hahahahaha..." tawa seorang pria.

"Serius?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Masa sih?" Wanita yang lain ikut penasaran.

"Benar kok! Iya kan, Ichigo?" Yang dipanggil namanya masih menikmati kudapannya.

"ICHIGO!"

"Hah?" Pria itu mulai memberi perhatian pada temannya.

"Benar kan, dulu kau pacaran dengan Riruka?" temannya mengorek konfirmasi.

"... Yahh..."

"Lihat! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Ternyata benar ya!"

Pria itu kembali tidak perduli dengan tawa-tawa di sekelilingnya. Kembali ia meneguk _champagne_ dari _tumbler_nya. Sementara itu para tamu undangan lain terus bersenang-senang di acara pesta lanjutan resepsi pernikahan teman lamanya. Suara senda gurau mewarnai pesta tertutup di restoran ala perancis itu. Semuanya menikmati acara _standing party_ itu. Berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang kosong, pria itu mengalah setelah seorang tamu wanita mengalami insiden dengan sepatu berhak tingginya. Pria itu bahkan membantunya untuk duduk di kursi itu. Lalu ia mencari sudut ruangan yang kosong agar dapat menyandarkan punggungnya.

Teman lamanya, si pengantin pria, kebetulan bertatap mata dengannya. Pria itu mengangguk dan mengangkat _tumbler_ yang hanya terisi setengah, Ditambah pria itu juga mengacungkan jempolnya, memberi tahu pada yang punya pesta bahwa ia menikmati pestanya. Si pengantin pria tergelak, lalu memberi isyarat dengan menunjuk pengantin wanitanya. Pria itu kembali mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Pengantin pria itu langsung sumringah. Salah satu teman mereka datang, menepuk bahu si pengantin pria dan mengangkat gelas anggurnya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada pria itu. Dia hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu dan kedua tangannya. Si pengantin pria dan temannya tertawa. Pria itu kembali mengangkat _tumblert_nya dan meminum _champagne_nya, tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja tanpa kekasih. Si pengantin pria kemudian sibuk menyalami tamu undangannya.

Mata pria itu memperhatikan para tamu undangan. Dia tampak ikut bahagia di pesta teman lamanya itu. Senyum tipis di wajahnya pudar ketika matanya menangkap sosok wanita berambut merah yang datang terlambat ke pesta itu.

"Rirukaa!"

Pengantin wanita langsung menghampiri wanita itu. Wanita yang dipanggil 'Riruka' itu langsung memberikan pelukan pada si pengantin wanita. Dunia sungguh sempit. Pria itu tak habis pikir mengapa dia harus bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya saat SMU dulu. Dan kini mantannya itu menghampirinya.

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik."

"Oh ya, kenalkan. Ini pacarku, Tsukuro." Dia mengenalkan kekasihnya pada pria itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Lalu wanita itu dan kekasihnya berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain. Mantannya itu sungguh tidak pernah berubah. Pria itu kembali teringat pada masa lalu yang tidak mengenakkan dengan mantannya tersebut. Pria itu sudah tidak sakit hati lagi, tapi kenangan yang tidak baik itu membuatnya tidak begitu nyaman. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat tawa mantan kekasihnya.

Pria itu menukar _tumbler_ yang telah kosong dengan _tumbler _yang masih penuh kepada salah satu pelayan. Lalu ia menghampiri teman-teman lamanya di sudut ruangan yang lain. Memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap melanjutkan dan menikmati pesta pernikahan yang juga jadi ajang reuni SMU, secara tidak resmi. Dia ikut tertawa saat salah satu temannya melontarkan guyonan mengenai partai politik yang dipimpin oleh perdana menteri yang baru. Dia mencoba menghilangkan rasa tidak nyamannya dengan ikut larut dalam keceriaan pesta.

Ketika pesta telah usai, pria itu menolak untuk melanjutkan pesta kumpul-kumpul dengan teman-temannya di salah satu bar, dan melambaikan tangan pada teman-teman lamanya yang satu per satu berjalan menuju bar tidak jauh dari situ. Dia pamit dengan memeluk dan memberi tepukan bahu pada si pengantin pria, lalu melontarkan candaan yang membuat baik si pengantin pria maupun pengantin wanita tersipu malu. Dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung dia menatap lampu-lampu kota yang berkelap-kelip dan serpihan salju yang turun dengan ringannya, sebelum bergegas mengejar kereta bawah tanah terakhir malam ini.

Pria itu menjatuhkan dirinya pada bangku kereta di gerbong yang sepi. Sengaja dia pilih gerbong yang sepi itu agar dapat meluruskan kakinya. Lelah dan setengah mabuk. Dia melonggarkan ikatan syal dan dasinya, kemudian terlelap dalam mimpi.

…

Wanita itu terjaga setelah petugas stasiun membangunkannya. Dengan masih mengantuk dan merasa berat di kepalanya, ia turun dari gerbong kereta. Wanita itu membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk menangkap keganjilan. Stasiun yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Dari gerbong sebelahnya, turun seorang pria dengan mantel yang tidak terkancing serta syal yang tidak terikat. Pria itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu mengancingkan mantel dan memasang syalnya dengan benar.

"Ini stasiun terakhir ya?" tanya pria itu.

"Tampaknya begitu."

Wanita itu merogoh-rogoh tas dan mantelnya, berusaha mencari ponselnya. Sepertinya ia meninggalkannya bersama sahabat seksinya. Dia merasa sebagai manusia paling ceroboh seantero dunia.

"Maaf, apa boleh saya meminjam ponsel anda?" tanyanya pada si pria.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak punya ponsel," jawab pria itu sungguh-sungguh, terlihat dari sorot matanya.

Wanita itu memijit keningnya. Apa ada orang yang tidak punya ponsel di jaman ini? Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan kartu telepon edisi khusus miliknya dari dompet dan menuju telepon umum. Berkali-kali ia memencet nomor ponselnya, berharap sahabatnya mendengar dan mengangkat teleponnya. Tapi sahabatnya sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Saat ini dia tengah tertidur pulas di dalam mobil yang dikendarai suaminya. Wanita itu kemudian berusaha menelpon ke nomor ponsel rekan kerja dan kakaknya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mendadak dia merasa sebagai orang yang bernasib paling sial di dunia.

"Kita keluar saja, mungkin masih ada taksi," saran pria itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar stasiun. Salju turun dan menumpuk di jalan. Pria dan wanita itu menunggu di tempat pemberhentian bis. Namun tak satupun orang yang melintas. Udara semakin dingin dan hujan salju mulai turun dengan lebat. Akhirnya mereka menyadari, badai salju sedang mendekati tempat ini. Tidak ingin mati beku karena kedinginan dan tertimbun salju, mereka segera mencari tempat menginap.

"Perhatikan langkahmu."

"Aku pasti sedang dikutuk!" rutuk si wanita.

"Mungkin," timpal si pria.

"Harusnya kita tetap di stasiun!"

"Percuma saja."

"Ugghh..."

"Simpan tenagamu untuk melangkah!"

Pria itu berjalan di depan si wanita, menjejakkan kakinya di dalam timbunan salju yang dalam. Hembusan angin dan salju sangat kencang. Kepulan-kepulan nafas mereka tampak tebal. Mereka berdua terus berjuang di dalam badai salju untuk mencari tempat berteduh dan menghangatkan diri.

Setelah melangkah tanpa tahu arah, mereka tiba di sebuah hotel murah yang terlambat menutup pintunya. Dengan segera pelayan hotel memberi mereka sake untuk menghangatkan diri. Wanita itu terpaksa gigit jari setelah tahu hanya ada satu kamar kosong yang tersisa. _Room boy_ segera mengantarkan mereka berdua ke kamar yang tersedia. Setelah pria itu memberikan tip, si _room boy_ segera meninggalkan mereka. Kamar sederhana tapi rapi dan bersih itu hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur. Wanita itu menatap tajam pada si pria.

"Apa?"

"Tempat tidurnya hanya ada satu," kata wanita itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hanya ada satu?"

Si pria beranjak keluar kamar, meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian. Terjebak dalam badai salju bersama orang yang tidak dikenal, membuatnya gelisah. Apalagi ini hotel yang biasa digunakan untuk 'itu'. Mencari tempat penginapan yang lebih layak sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dari jendela, dia melihat serbuan salju yang turun tanpa ampun, suara angin seolah memberitahunya bahwa malam ini sangat tidak bersahabat. Jendela kamar itu kembali berembun, cukup memberitahu kalau suhu udara di luar jatuh beberapa derajat. Wanita itu mencoba membuat nyaman dirinya. Dia melepas syal dan mantelnya, kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur. Matanya melihat pajangan kapal dalam botol kaca, dia meraihnya dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

Pria itu datang lagi ke kamar itu dengan membawa sake. Diletakkannya di atas meja, lalu dia mencopoti sendiri mantel dan syalnya, serta jasnya. Dia menggantungnya dengan rapi di dalam lemari. Wanita itu menghampirinya.

"Kau bawa sake. Baguslah."

"Begitu? Kau ingin minum?"

"Sedikit. Tapi aku mau yang lain"

"Akan kutanya pada mereka, siapa tahu mereka bisa menyiapkan bir. Atau kau ingin minum teh? Kopi?"

"Pura-pura lugu. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Ah! Kau ingin ramen?"

"Hihihihi... Yang aku inginkan, hal yang biasa dilakukan berpasangan."

"Shogi? Aku lumayan jago lho."

"Dilakukan berpasangan..." Wanita itu meraih dasi si pria, membuat wajahnya lebih dekat.

"..."

"Di dalam kamar hotel, berbagi kehangatan..."

"..."

"Bersenang-senang. Bagaimana? Aku tidak keberatan melakukannya denganmu."

"... Yah... Begitu aku mencoba memelukmu, kau akan menghajar kepalaku dengan botol kaca itu, kan?" Rupanya pria itu sadar akan rencana si wanita.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak berminat apa-apa kecuali tidur nyenyak. Lagipula botol kaca itu tidak akan membuatku langsung pingsan," lanjutnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti maksudku. Kau tidur di sebelah sini, aku di sana! Awas kalau kau mcam-macam!" atur wanita itu.

"Tidak perlu. Tuh!"

Pelayan hotel datang membawakan futon dan dua selimut tebal. Dia langsung memasangnya di lantai dan menyiapkannya. Setelah dia selesai menyiapkannya, pria itu memberinya tip. Pelayan itu mempersilahkan kedua tamu hotel untuk beristirahat.

"Kau pakai saja tempat tidurnya. Aku tidur di bawah," kata pria itu.

"..."

"Selamat malam."

Pria itu segera memejamkan mata. Sementara si wanita beranjak menaiki tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya. Dia berusaha untuk tidur, tapi suara-suara angin ribut membuatnya tetap terjaga. Suara detak jam bergaung di kamar itu. Wanita itu gelisah dan membolak-balik tubuhnya.

"Belum tidur?' tanya suara dari bawah.

"Ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama."

"Badainya masih berlanjut."

"Besok pasti tebal sekali."

"Yah... Mungkin kereta tidak akan jalan."

"Betul juga."

"..."

"Namamu?"

"Eh? Maaf?"

"Kita ini sudah jadi teman senasib, kan? Rasanya aneh kalau tidak saling mengenal nama masing-masing."

"Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Jadi, Kuchiki-san ya?"

"Panggil saja 'Rukia'. Namamu?"

"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau boleh memanggilku 'Ichigo'."

"Stroberi?"

"Hahahaha... Bukan, artinya 'orang yang melindungi', kanjinya berbeda. Namamu juga unik, kanjinya pakai huruf apa?"

"Bukan kanji, tapi katakana."

"Keren. Artinya apa?"

"Dari nama latin 'Lucia' yang artinya 'cahaya'."

"... Jadi, Nona Cahaya, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Staf redaksi acara berita sore di Gotei TV."

"Sibuk sekali ya? Sampai-sampai tertidur dan melewatkan stasiun tujuan."

"Ah bukan. Aku menghadiri pesta pertunangan sahabatku."

"Calon mempelai pria atau wanita?"

"Calon mempelai wanita. Yang pria sih mantanku. Kau sendiri, Ichigo?"

"Aku? Aku berdinas di angkatan laut."

"_Officer?_"

"Pilot."

"Pesawat apa?_Tomcat_? _Raptor_?"

"_Hornet._ Kau tahu banyak ya?"

"Kakekku penggemar pesawat tempur dan sebangsanya."

"Militia?"

"Ya. Hahaha..."

"Kapan-kapan aku harus berbincang banyak dengan kakekmu."

"... Jadi karena itu kau tidak punya ponsel?"

"Mungkin. Ponsel lamaku jatuh ke laut, sampai sekarang aku belum membeli gantinya."

"Jadi 'nama'mu apa, Ichigo? 'Ice Man'? Atau 'Strawberry'?"

"Hei..."

"Ayolah..."

"Wah... Diberondong pertanyaan oleh wartawati nih."

"Anggap saja ini wawancara eksklusif."

"Hahahahaha... Nama sandiku 'Zangetsu'."

"Jadi apa yang Tuan Zangetsu lakukan sampai harus naik kereta terakhir?" Dia menyodorkan tangannya, seolah-olah mikrofon.

"Aku menghadiri pernikahan teman lamaku."

Mereka berdua terus berbincang sampai rasa kantuk datang menghampiri. Masing-masing bergulung dalam selimut tebal. Di luar, badai salju mulai mereda. Salju tak lagi turun dengan ganas.

Wanita itu terbangun dari tidurnya setelah pihak hotel menelpon kamar mereka, memberitahu bahwa jam sewa mereka telah habis. Si wanita membangunkan pria itu dan segera memakai mantelnya. Dia segera menuju resepsionis untuk membayar, namun mendapati bahwa pria itu telah melunasi sewa kamar mereka tadi malam.

Sambil menunggu taksi maupun bis dapat beroperasi, pria dan wanita itu berjalan-jalan di pagi yang sangat putih. Mereka melihat-lihat petugas dengan mobil pembersih saljunya bekerja. Sisa-sisa badai tadi malam sungguh membuat mereka sulit untuk berjalan. Salju menumpuk hingga lutut wanita itu. Beberapa burung terbang melintas di atas kepala mereka.

"Ini kota pelabuhan ya?" gumam pria itu.

"Iya benar. Aku tidak sadar gara-gara badai dasyat tadi malam."

Dengan segera mereka menuju dermaga, dimana para nelayan sibuk membersihkan kapal mereka. Beberapa kapal terlambat pulang karena badai di laut. Bau harum masakan, menggoda indera penciuman mereka. Rumah makan yang sederhana, namun si bibi penjual sangat ramah. Setelah memesan menu, mereka duduk di areal terbuka. Menikmati makanan sambil melihat-lihat aktivitas dermaga.

"Tidak buruk juga."

"Apanya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Kejadian yang kita alami tadi malam."

"Kau benar. Kalau kita tidak mengalaminya, mungkin sekarang kita tidak berada di sini. Mungkin aku sekarang sedang makan udon di kedai dekat stasiun."

"Ya... Mungkin aku tidak punya kesempatan berkenalan denganmu."

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Hmm... Mungkin bermalas-malasan di rumah. Lalu sorenya ikut kumpul-kumpul dengan teman lama."

"Isterimu?"

"Aku belum menikah. Jangan tanya soal pacar, aku belum menemukannya. Kau sendiri?"

"Bersiap-siap untuk kembali kerja."

"Bukan, maksudku apa kau sudah punya pasangan? Suami atau pacar?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sungguh?"

"Yup. Aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya kok."

"..."

"Pemandangannya bagus ya."

"Ya."

"Bukannya kau sudah sering melihatnya?"

"Beda dong, kapal-kapal yang di sini dengan yang sering kulihat sangat berbeda..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya teringat dengan temanku."

"Hmm?"

"Cuma hal sepele kok. Sama seperti saat ini, kami waktu itu berbincang sambil sarapan mengenai waktu yang romantis untuk mencium gadis. Dia bilang waktu yang romantis adalah di dek kapal saat malam hari dimana terlihat kerlap-kerlip bintang. Hah... hanya ucapan pilot-pilot yang kurang kerjaan di barak."

"Kalau jawabanmu?"

"Aku? Aku menjawab di haluan kapal saat pagi hari dimana sinar Matahari sangat lembut."

"Hihihihi... Seperti saat ini?"

"Mungkin."

"Kau pernah melakukannya? Maksudku, mempraktekkan jawabanmu."

"Hahaha... Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak punya gadis untuk dicium."

"Kalau ada, akan kau praktekkan?"

"Itu cuma jawaban, bukan hal yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan."

"Meski dengan orang yang kau cintai?"

"Kenapa kau sangat penasaran sih, Rukia?"

"Cuma sekedar penasaran kok."

"... Mungkin. Mungkin akan kupraktekkan."

"Ada-" Pria itu membungkam si wanita dengan bibirnya, singkat.

Setelah itu, mereka tidak saling bertukar kata-kata. Membisu sampai salju di jalanan telah dibersihkan oleh petugas. Mereka berdua berjalan canggung, dan diam menunggu sampai wanita itu mendapatkan taksinya, pulang. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang dan duduk di bangku taksi yang lain. Kedua taksi melaju menuju arah yang berbeda. Melintasi jalanan yang masih licin oleh salju yang pelan-pelan mencair.

…

Meski di luar bunga-bunga telah bermekaran dengan sempurna, dan orang-orang telah banyak duduk-duduk di bawah pohon untuk menikmati keindahan musim, wanita itu tampaknya tidak punya waktu untuk melihatnya. Langkahnya begitu cepat meski di dalam gedung. Berita-berita hangat telah menguras perhatiannya. Bukannya tidak ingin melakukan kegiatan hanami seperti orang lain, tapi dia belum menemukan momen yang pas. Apalagi dia harus mengganti waktu cutinya, untuk pergi ke Okinawa, dengan bekerja lebih keras.

Berjam-jam wanita itu berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Seolah-olah dia akan mati jika tidak melakukannya. Sama seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain, yang melakukan berbagai kegiatan sekaligus. Mengetik, minum, menelpon, menulis dan makan. Suara deringan telepon-telepon meminta perhatian dari mereka yang ada di ruangan itu. Mungkin wanita itu akan kembali lembur malam ini, jika saja atasannya tidak menyuruhnya pulang. Wanita itu memencet tombol lift untuk turun ke lobi. Dia menghela nafas panjang sambil bersandar pada dinding lift. Lelah.

Kembali ponselnya berdering.

Wanita itu mengecek nomor pada layarnya. Nomor yang sama seperti sebelumnya, nomor yang sudah membuatnya kesal. Nomor itu telah berkali-kali menghubunginya. Dan di saat wanita itu akan menjawabnya, panggilan itu terputus. Kali ini dia akan memastikan identitas si penelpon.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Hai."

"Maaf, tapi apakah saya mengenal anda?"

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu kok."

"Maaf?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai kerja?"

"Tapi-"

"Aku menunggumu di luar."

Pembicaraan selesai. Wanita itu segera menuju ke luar gedung, ingin memastikan identitas si penelpon dan juga melampiaskan emosi. Begitu dia keluar, sosok pria itu telah berada di depannya.

"Kau? Ichigo?"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Rukia. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu." Pria itu memperlihatkan ponsel yang telah dibelinya.

"Dari mana kau tahu nomorku? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah memberikan nomor padamu, Ichigo."

"Aku mengingatnya saat kau mencoba menghubungi ponselmu dulu."

"Kau bisa ingat?"

"Ingatanku lumayan bagus," jawabnya.

"Lalu, ada apa?"

"Kau ada waktu, Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku tahu restoran yang bagus di Roppongi. Apa kau mau makan malam denganku?"

"..."

"Tenang saja, aku yang bayar semuanya."

"... Ini kencan?"

Pria itu hanya mengangguk, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Telinganya memerah. Wanita itu tersenyum sekilas, sesuatu yang datang menyeruak telah membuat pipinya merona merah.

"Kalau makanannya tidak enak, aku tidak mau bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Kujamin tidak akan mengecewakan."

Lalu keduanya berjalan menuju halte bis. Sambil berjalan, mereka berbincang. Tidak ada rasa canggung seperti terakhir mereka bersama. Sewaktu wanita itu terpeleset hak sepatunya sendiri, si pria dengan sigap memegangnya agar tak terjatuh. Berdua mereka menertawakan momen tersebut. Sepanjang jalan, kelopak-kelopak sakura mendominasi batang-batang pohon, berbagi keindahan untuk dapat dinikmati oleh manusia. Dan angin meniup pelan tiap helaian kelopak yang gugur.

**Selesai**

…

Musim semi: istilah untuk menggambarkan masa muda dan percintaan

Tumbler: jenis gelas berkaki

Jari kelingking: isyarat untuk pacar/pasangan (wanita)

Tomcat: F-16 (kalo ga salah inget)

Raptor: F-22

Hornet: F-18

Militia: otaku militer

Ice Man: sandi untuk karakter yang diperankan Val Kilmer di film 'Top Gun'

Halo! Ide oneshoot ini udah lama nongol di otak uki, bahkan jauh sebelum ada 'Silent Serenade' n 'Boku to Oujosama', tapi baru diketik beberapa hari yang lalu *aahhh emang dasarx pemalas sih...*... oh ya pas di tengah2 proses pengetikan, ga sengaja uki denger lagu 'Strangers In The Night' *lagu jadul sih* di radio n entah kenapa uki ngerasa... ah! Abaikan saja.

Seperti biasa, klo mo komen silahkan. Yang mo ngasih kripik juga boleh

**RnR**


End file.
